P4: Sail Away
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Souji has been in Inaba for a while and has gained a lot of friends, but nows almost the time for him to depart. There is also something he has been holding back from a certain someone, will he be able to confess his love for that someone? Warning Yaoi!


Sail Away

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I do not own any of the persona series characters. Nor do I own the plotting.)**_

"Well it's been an awesome time with you around senpai. I gotta say this was the most badass year ever, I wasn't expecting any of this to happen, but it did." Kanji had a huge grin on his face as he stood behind Naoto and Rise.

Rise nodded excitedly, "Yeah! You should come back here for your last year of school. Just so we could all have a blast one more time!" Kanji rolled his eyes with the same grin on his face muttering underneath his breath.

She glared at Kanji with her eyebrow twitching. "What did you say Kanji? I didn't quiet catch what you were saying…" everyone than began to laugh.

"But no Rise-chan is right! You should really come back sensei! That would be really awesome." Teddy jumped up and down. Yosuke gave Teddy an annoyed look, "Dude will you chill man…" Teddy then stopped jumping up and down and looked at Yosuke with a blank look that soon turned into a smile.

"Nooooooooooo, Yosuke-chan."

"Who the hell are you callin' Yosuke-_chan_!"

"Uh, he's calling you Yosuke-chan Yosuke…."

"Chie butt out!"

Everyone else looked at them and sighed. "Gee, not one day those three can go without arguin' eh senpai?" Kanji remarked as he tapped his foot looking at the three fight.

Naoto sighed, "Those three seem so impossible…senpai promise you'll come back for our sakes so we won't have to deal with them alone."

Seta snickered, "Fine, I'll see what I can do…who knows? Maybe next time I'll be here permanently." He had a hopeful smile that painted his face.

"Oh, Seta-kun next time you guys want to go into the hot springs at the Amagi Inn…we girls will make sure we have the time right…" Yukiko put an innocent smile on her face. Yosuke turned his attention away from Teddy and Chie to Yukiko.

"That whole entire time…."

"Huh?"

"Y-you KNEW it was the guys turn in the hot springs?" Yosuke's face was so red it had looked like he had eaten a hot pepper. The other guys sighed and shivered slightly.

Yukiko nodded without a care in the world, "Yes, we actually did find out after we had ran you all off."

"Dude, Yosuke-senpai you promised not to bring that up ever again…"

"Screw that promise, THEY KNEW THE WHOLE TIME. DAMMIT I'M PISSED." Yosuke folded his arms across his chest with his lip poked out.

Chie patted him over the head causing him to freak out more. "Chill out mister crazy, it's not like we hit you guys upside the head with buckets and stuff…" all of a sudden she felt all the guys eyes on her and she raised her eyebrow, "Did I say something wrong…?"

"Yes…yes you did Chie…"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T THROW SHIT AT US? YOU DID!"

"Ehh, Seta-senpai and Yosuke-senpai are right you did hit us upside our heads with buckets…and damn did it hurt…" Kanji muttered rubbing the back of his head as he looked down at his feet.

'_For those who have not yet boarded the train to leave Inaba, please do. We will be departing in less than 50 minutes. I repeat we will be departing in less than 50 minutes.'_

The all looked up at the intercom and frowned. Yosuke looked up at Seta who really had taken his eyes off of his since they had arrived at the train station to see him off.

"Hey Yosuke why ya blushing…?" Chie and Teddy's voices chimed together, the question caused the others to look over at Yosuke. He then lifted his hand to feel his face and his eyes widen, "I ain't blushin' I was just…thinking about the time you kicked me Chie…"

Chie place her hands on her hips angrily looking Yosuke in the eye, "Why the hell would you be blushing because, I've kicked you in the nuts several times? You'd be extremely stupid if you think I'm going to fail for that…"

"Yeah right Yosuke-senpai, I know that look anywhere…" Rise smirked and winked at Yosuke. Yosuke only looked back up at the intercom, "Look we're wastin' time and Seta's really gotta go….right partner?"

"Well yeah, but I can't leave without telling you a certain something…" Yosuke gave Seta a questioning look. Before Yosuke could open his mouth to say anything, he found his friends' lips pressed tightly against his own.

Rise cheered Seta on throwing her arms above her head, "YEAH! GO SENPAI! WOOHOO!" Kanji's nose began to bleed furiously as he watch his friends make out with each other, "Wha- I…dear god above…"

Chie and Yukiko looked at each other with a smile. Kanji's eyes shot over to the two, "You knew this whole time that those two were gay?" they nodded.

"Well Yosuke's not necessarily gay…more like bisexual. And Seta…yeah we could tell from a mile away, he didn't look remotely interested in us girls, so yes he is gay."

Naoto just smirked and fixed her hat, "You really do cease to amaze me senpai…" Teddy had just stared in amazement, "What's wrong with you Teddy?" Naoto asked as she looked at him.

"So it's not bad if guys kiss each other? And you can kiss others when saying farewell?" Teddy's blue eyes shined with interest and Naoto just twitched slightly.

"Not…exactly…" she sighed, "Looks like I'll have to explain that to you later Teddy…until then don't go around kissing everyone you see…"

"D-dude…partner I didn't…!" Yosuke was stopped once again when Seta place one finger on his lips, "Huh?"

"You talk too much." They both smiled and hugged each other longingly, the others just smiled at the two. Seta then let go of Yosuke and looked at Chie and Yukiko, "By the way girls I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. And truth be told I did have a crush on some girl, I can't say. But then I just got so close to Yosuke, and decided that I want to be with him."

"Ooohhh…." The girls looked at each other in embarrassment. Chie scratched her head, "Geez, I knew we shouldda gathered more information Yukiko!" Yukiko looked at her with a confused look on her face, "You're the one who said that you were positive he was gay…"

The groups' fun ended quickly when the intercom came back on again. _'We would like to remind those who have not yet heard that we will be departing soon, I repeat for those who have not yet heard we will be departing soon.'_

"Dammit, I'm going to be late!" a guy ran passed the group with a panic look on his face. They then looked at each other and laughed once more. They then walked closer to where Seta could board the train.

"Gonna miss ya partner…I really am…" Yosuke squeezed his friends' hand and had a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, I had a really great time hanging out with you senpai, you've made me see a brighter side to so many things…" Naoto exclaimed, she managed to hold a straight face, but deep down she was really sad to see him go.

"Don't forget to call Seta…got it! Or else, well find ya and beat you up." Chie smirked and threw both her thumbs up at Seta. Yukiko had grinned and nodded agreeing with Chie, "Yep, and I'll be assisting Chie with the beat down."

"Yeah, ha sure you will. I'll make sure to keep in contact with you guys…and also you guys don't treat Teddy bad, I know he's annoying but he means well." Seta said as he faced his friends, it had seemed like he knew them for so long yet the days seemed so short.

Kanji hooked his arm around Teddy and messed his hair up in the process, "Don't worry the Ted master is in safe hands, senpai." Teddy looked up at Kanji with a huge smile on his face, "Ted….master? Hehehe sounds like a wining name to me! Can I be known as master Teddy…and you serve me ice cream every day?"

"Hell no Ted, hell to the damn no. If I can't get that treatment from someone then you can't either, you'll be treated like a normal human being just like everyone else."

Teddy let out a long heavy sigh, "Everything that sounds so great could never be true…Sensei you've gotta come back soon I don't think I'll be able to survive with these guys!"

Seta busted out laughing holding his stomach, "Damn Ted…geez don't make me laugh so hard. And don't worry they ain't gonna torture you, so you'll survive. And if you don't think so then I'll call up Yosuke's phone to see if your doin' alright, okay?" Teddy reluctantly nodded at his friend.

Seta boarded the train but did not yet go to his seat. He had instead watched his friends facial expression as the train had begun to pull off, they had ran up against the train window until they were stopped by the short walkway.

Seta frowned _**'I'd give anything to go back to last year, I wouldn't mind repeating that year over and over again…' **_as he sat down in a nearby seat he sighed sadly, but was interrupted by his phone going off.

Flipping his phone up the text message read _'This was an amazing year partner, and I just…excuse me HI this is Chie what Yosuke means is that we would all like to say we love you from the bottom of our hearts and we will never forget you…promise you won't forget about us? And that you'll stay in contact, cuz we will all come runnin' to ya when you need our assistance, Naoto made me type…sophisticated. Anyway, Love Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Rise 3, Naoto, Kanji, and TEDDY….we don't know why he type his name in caps, lol.'_

"Heh, you guys say I never cease to amaze you…you never cease to amaze me. No matter how far away I am you'll all be sailin' with…in my heart and mind…" Seta smiled as he took out the picture of him and his friends and then looked outside the window at the vast open land, "I'll be back…I promise that to you all."

_**Author Note: **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story Sail Away. I've always thought Souji/Hanamura was a great pairing, but then again Hanamura/Satonaka is a great pairing also. But alas I decided to pair Seta with Yosuke, if you don't like it then too damn bad you already read it so get over it. Until, next time peace out! ;)**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
